Revolver
The Revolver is a handgun that was created from scrap by the Metro dwellers at some point after the Great War of 2013. Overview The Revolver and its variants are the only handguns available in Metro 2033, and one of the three in Metro Last Light. Slow, powerful, and heavily customizable, the Revolver is the first weapon that Artyom obtains in the video game series. In the late-game, it remains a powerful and versatile weapon to fall back on when an automatic weapon or shotgun doesn't suffice. Tactics and Use Sitting in Metro 2033's sidearm slot, or placed in any slot in Metro Last Light, the revolver holds and fires .44 Magnum cartridges that are accurate and highly damaging. The combination of accuracy and damage means the weapon excels against slow-moving and vulnerable human opponents that withdraw after each hit, especially in mid to long-range combat. With the appropriate modifications, the Revolver can also function as a low-powered sniper rifle - sitting somewhere between the automatic VSV and the bolt-action Valve - yet lacking the impressive fire-rate of the former and the damage output of the latter. Despite its high damage output and accuracy, the Revolver is difficult to use in close-range combat or against multiple opponents, as both the fire rate and magazine capacity of the Revolver are mediocre at best. It is best used as a weapon for controlled and calculated shots, such as during stealth situations or when picking off enemies one-by-one, when immediate attention on multiple targets is not an issue. Because of its drawbacks; the Revolver is generally a poor choice when fighting Mutants, especially smaller, faster ones, such as nosalises, watchmen and lurkers. In the early-game of Metro 2033, the player must use the Revolver as the ammunition for the Bastard is too scarce to be used against every foe. However, this weapon is powerful enough to bring down most mutants in one or two well-placed shots, which is not difficult as they tend to attack one-by-one. If used carefully, the revolver is sometimes more effective than the Bastard. Because the expensive, but very powerful incendiary .44 rounds found in Kshatriya are essentially unavailable at the beginning of the mission, the Revolver is thus, a poor weapon of choice for most players on the Ranger Trainee's first outing. At the same time though, if one is willing to sacrifice the military grade rounds for their use, said rounds can be a useful, albeit slow and hazardous, way to kill Librarians. Attachments *Silencer *Extended barrel *Stock and foregrip *Reflex sight *2x Optical sight *Infra-red sight *Laser sight Variants and Obtaining Metro 2033 Related Achievements/Trophies Metro 2033 Metro 2033 Redux Metro Last Light Trivia *The Revolver has the most variants of all the weapons available in Metro 2033 and is second only to the Lolife in Metro: Last Light. While in Metro 2033, one must find or buy the different variants; in Metro: Last Light, the Revolver can be customized with any combination of attachments at the player's discretion by arms dealers. This includes an extended barrel, suppressor, butt stock, and several scopes. *If left idle, Artyom will look at the revolver before playfully spinning it around his index finger. If the Revolver has a stock equipped Artyom will pitch it back and forth to each hand to crack his knuckles. *If one looks closely at the reload animation, Atryom is placing a rolled up strip of .44 Magnum rounds into the cylinder. Also, when the cartidges are ejected, any rounds not fired will be visible as they fall out with the bullet still in the casing. *In at least Last Light Redux, if one loads less than six cartridges into the cylinder, the empty cylinders will become visible as the cylinder rotates. When the cylinder is empty and no more ammunition is avalible, the revolver can be dry-fired to rotate the cylinders, showing the empty cylinder and fired cartridges. * "Револьв" (revolver) is stamped on the side of the barrel on all versions of the pistol. *It's somewhat odd that there is an extensive number of .44 revolvers and rounds in Moscow considering that there are no Russian-made pistols that use the .44 Magnum cartridge and the fact that revolvers and Magnums are not widespread outside North America. If the game had to use a revolver, the M1895 Nagant would be a more appropriate choice for the location, with 7.62x38mmR cartridges being used in place of .44 Magnum. *In reality, nearly every revolver design in existence would have a small flash gap between the cylinder and the barrel, from which expanding gas (and sound) can escape while firing, thus fitting a suppressor in front of a revolver's muzzle would not silence it to any practical degree unlike portrayed in the games. **The in-game revolver was mentioned to have been modified with a gas seal system similar to the Nagant revolver, which might explain how it could be silenced. ***This is somewhat implausible, however, due to the fact that specialized ammunition also plays a key role in the workings of a suppressed revolver, the .44 Magnum rounds it fires would have to be contained in a type of dedicated necked casing for the gas seal to work. As the in-game revolver still replenishes ammo from regular pickups and, in Metro: Last Light, shares ammunition with the Lolife, the ammo is likely generic, though this was likely ignored by the developers, as scripting a specialized form of ammunition just for use with a specific attachment would prove redundant and impractical. * By adding a stock to the revolver, the revolver in effect becomes a carbine and is similar to several real life firearms, most notably the Rossi Circuit Judge. * In real life, this revolver would be rather hard to aim as the notches are too far apart, making it hard to tell if one is aiming slightly to the left or right. However, Last Light and Redux adresses this with the addition of two green glowing rear sights (probably Tritium-illuminated) and a single red glowing front sight. * The Revolver remains the same in Metro: Last Light, while most other weapons has been slightly changed in appearance or design. In Metro 2033/Last Light Redux however, the Revolver has a slight cosmetic change, mainly the change of frame color. * The revolver's ability to be silenced most likely means it is based on the Nagant revolver, which when the hammer was pulled back the cylinder would move forward and seal the firing chamber with the barrel. Metro 2033 * Though modded revolvers are very common, no enemies will use them against Artyom in Metro 2033. * The Revolver has the most variants of any weapon in the original Metro 2033. * In the Redux version, modded revolvers can still be found, where they are a good way to gain more MGRs. * There is a continuity error regarding the revolver in the end of Ethereal. Hunter gives Arytom a standard revolver but when Artyom has to shoot the Dark One, it has an extended barrel. When Arytom is awakening from the trance he is holding a standard revolver but when the player has control of him again during the good ending, the revolver has an extended barrel again. *Use the Revolver to kill those annoying Lurkers. You only need 1 or 2 bullets to do it. The revolver also works well on nosalises. If you have to conserve Sub Machine Gun ammo this a great tactic early on in the game. Metro: Last Light * Despite the revolver having two competitors, Lolife and Ashot, it remains popular in the hands of both enemy and friendly troops. Rangers are seen training using the revolver shortly after the beginning of the game. * Although the Lolife has the advantage of firepower and more attachment options, the revolver enjoys higher damage-per-shot, easier ammo conservation, and commonality. Like Metro 2033, the enemy will not use revolver against the player even when they pack it. *The revolver is no longer the standard equipment for Artyom. Due to the new equipment system, the same goes to Redux version of both games. Gallery Revolver_barrel_laser_dot.jpg|Artyom's revolver with extended barrel and laser sight (unusable) during Prologue Bildota_0001.jpg|As seen in the beta-version Metro2034Revolver.JPG|A revolver being modified with Reflex Sight and Suppressor Metro2034-Revolver.JPG|A revolver used in Metro: Last Light's Swamp level modified with an IR scope, extended barrel and a stock with a laser designator. Reloading revolver.jpg|Artyom reloading his Revolver, equipped with silencer and reflex sight. 2014-07-27_00001.jpg|Unused Revolver found in Metro 2033 Category:Weapons Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Handguns Category:Metro Made Weapons Category:Metro Exodus